


Start of Something Good

by adroitstories



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adroitstories/pseuds/adroitstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko composes a poem before Sozin's Comet. Zutara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day they’re at the Order of the White Lotus’ camp, during a brief moment where they’re not reviewing the plan or prepping for battle. I have a headcanon that Zuko really loves poetry, but never really got too into it (banishment, fluffy things being frowned upon in the Fire Nation, trying to get his father to love him, stuff like that). This and the fact that he’s horrible at it doesn’t mean he stops composing poems, and Iroh brought that side out of him a little more. Even if he doesn’t ever write them down, he still thinks them out.

Ice, light, cold, blue

My quest for love brought me to you

And my whole world in a moment, undone.

This love had barely begun.

 

The little I’d known about love: gone

I found it all to be wrong.

You were my enemy, yes;

I expected nothing less.

 

My travels took me far and wide

Ere that, I was Prince of Pride.

But my scar doesn’t hurt much anymore

It led me there to you.

 

Ironic: just as I rise with the sun

And you with the moon,

They, too, were fated loved ones.

Chasing you was my doom.

 

I know about ups and downs

Top of the world, next moment a clown.

I’ve been both enough to realize

You don’t interfere when good things crystallize.

 

You are the best thing that happened to me

Like water, you helped me change, see?

Should I die tonight, before I go

I love you; thought you should know.

 

            He stares at the laughing Water Tribe girl wistfully. Sokka must have said something that briefly took away her furrowed brow and grim mouth. He was glad of that. Zuko could be content if this was his last good memory of her: laughing, surrounded by her family and friends, about to save the world. Her bright eyes dim as she stops laughing and scans the area.

            “Zuko! Get over here and eat!” she yells at him, smiling. He nods. And when his Uncle tells his that he will need help defeating Azula, there’s only one person in the world he wants to have fight by his side.

            “Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?” He’s rewarded with a grin and determination in the azure eyes he loves.

            “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
